Cheater
by animefreak469
Summary: In which Lindsay thinks that Tyler is cheating on her. One-shot. LindsayxTyler Heatherx?


**Hello! Well, this is my first attempt at a TDI fanfic. I don't know why I decided to do a TylerxLindsay but my mind just said goes for it. Ok, hope you enjoy!**

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

"Talking"

"Taylor, we need to talk!" Lindsay said running up to her 'athletic' boyfriend.

"Um, Lindsay, my name is Tyler" Tyler tried to explain, but Lindsay just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Paul. The point is, I think you're cheating on me!"

Ok now Tyler was just plain confused. Why & who would he be cheating on Lindsay (with). He was an honest guy (surprisingly enough). "I would never cheat on you Linds. Why would you think I would?"

"Um well…"

_Lindsay lay on her top bunk fiddling with a braid she made like every morning at 5 A.M. For some reason, she could only sleep until 4:50 A.M. But no one else knew she was awake since she just lay their quietly until the morning wakeup call. Suddenly the door creaked closed. Lindsay looked around the cabin to see who left. But when she saw no one away from their bunk, she knew it had to be Heather, considering she had the bunk on the bottom of her. So Lindsay climbed down the ladder thinking she would follow her 'friend.' But as she was getting down Lindsay noticed a book on Heather's bed. Lindsay bit her nail, pondering to look or not. 'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone.'_

_Sadly she was wrong. Because on Heather's bed lay Heather's diary. Lindsay almost jumped from the shock. Heather wasn't known to leave out her personal belongings. Lindsay looked around nervously. 'J-just one peek.' Lindsay slowly opened the pink diary and flipped to the latest entry. It wrote:_

_Dear Diary,_

_OK, I just can't take it anymore. He is SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! I try to be mean to him but I just can't help my crush on him. His smooth chocolate brown hair & his confident smile. But I mustn't allow personal feelings to get in the way of my chances of winning. I know we kissed at the dock the other day, but that's the last time I will have anything to do with him. I must win at all costs!_

_Lindsay was just stood their in shock. 'No way. It can't be! Thailand!"_

"…" Lindsay looked around nervously to try to find an explanation. "W-well, I heard Heather talking about with Beth about kissing a boy with your description."

"Ok, Lindsay. I know how to settle this."

"Taylor, are you sure it's safe sneaking into the security room inside CHEF'S bunk?!" Lindsay said wearing a black T-shirt & mini-skirt.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. My athletic abilities are PERFECT for this kind of situation." Tyler said while spinning a grappling hook. Sadly, it didn't meet it's intended of the roof. No, it met a new target, Tyler's head. & with that, Tyler was out cold.

"Here, I'll help." Said a voice from behind a bush, revealing to be Duncan.

"Are you my therapist?"

"No, I'm Duncan."

"Oh! Like Dunkin' Doughnuts!"

Duncan slapped his head, but didn't bother trying to reason with the dumb girl. So he rust swung the grappling hook, & this time, it landed on the ledge on the roof, where it was supposed to land before. Duncan started climbing, but then he noticed Lindsay just stranding their, fiddling with her braid. "You coming!?

"Huh? Oh yeah!" & Lindsay started climbing.

When they got to the roof, Duncan took out a pocket knife & made a hole. Then, he attached a rope to one of the beamers in the cabin & slid down the rope. Lindsay followed. They then tiptoed to the other end of the room to another door which when opened revealed the security room.

"Ok, let's see…" Duncan said while hacking into the computers. He did it all the time in Juvie, so he was used to it. "Got it!" & Duncan was in. "Now, which night was the diary entry, & where do you need to check."

"Um…it was 2 night's ago at the dock of shame."

When Duncan & Lindsay saw the footage, their jaws dropped.

"It that Heather kissing…"

Lindsay just nodded.

_Heather's eyes shoot open, she couldn't sleep, all her dreams were about him She looked at the clock, 5:01.Heather sighed. She was flipping through her diary all night to try to keep motivated, & it did work, but she still thought about him. Heather took something out of her diary, & exited the cabin._

_She sat at the dock, looking at her sad reflection in the water. She held his picture tightly. 'I'll never forget you…_

_Noah.'_

**OMG HEATHERXNOAH?! Weird right? I felt so bad doing this to poor Noah, but for the sake of the story, it had to be done. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
